This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
The present invention is related to the field of water filtration systems. In particular it provides a portable water filtration system which is also capable of back flushing the filter.
In many remote areas of the United States and the world a source of potable water is not available. Drinking untreated water by the local residents and visitors can lead to numerous health problems including cholera and dysentery. One solution to the problem is to transport in water, however this can be time consuming and expensive. Another option is to filter or otherwise treat the water in the remote location, however, these remote locations typically do not have electrical power available. Therefore only simple manual filter systems can be used. Once the filters have been used several times, debris builds up in the filter blocking the filter and rendering it useless and impenetratable to the water. Another problem with the simple filter devices is that they are typically only capable of providing enough water for one individual. This makes them impractical for larger groups of people or families.
Another alternative for treating water would be through the use of chemicals, however, these chemicals can change the taste of the water making it unpalatable.
Purported improvements to water filtration systems are known and represented in the prior art. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,698 entitled xe2x80x9cFiltering Apparatusxe2x80x9d issued on May 9, 1989 to James E. Jewell and Evan E. Koslow, subsequently assigned to Pall Corporation discloses a filter assembly comprising a housing having a liquid inlet and a liquid outlet and defining a liquid flow path between the inlet and the outlet; a generally cylindrical filter arrangement disposed within the housing in the liquid flow path and comprising a cylindrically shaped porous means for removing particulate contaminants from the liquid, a cylindrically shaped sorbent-containing means for removing chemical contaminants from the liquid, and a cylindrically shaped microporous means for removing microbiological contaminants from the liquid; and means for directing the liquid flow radially through the filter arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,411 entitled xe2x80x9cDrinking Water Purifierxe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 20, 1990 to Frank W. G. Lin discloses a water purifier to purify drinkable water, comprising a packed filter chamber, jet type oxygen dissolution chamber, UV lamp sterilization chamber, water circulation and drainage structure, water supply structure and a control circuit. Such an arrangement removes high polymer hydrocarbon pollutants, low polymer trihalo-methane pollutants, and other soluble or insoluble pollutants such as mineral substances, metal salts or other impurities in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,015 entitled xe2x80x9cLiquid Purifying Attachment Having Pressurizing Pistonxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 14, 1992 to Kazua Simizu et al, subsequently assigned to Tomei Sagyo Co., Ltd. discloses a liquid purifying attachment for dispensing a liquid from a container, which includes a cylinder fluid-tightly attached to the container, and a piston fluid-tightly fitted in the cylinder bore such that the piston is slidably movable between a retracted and an advanced position, relative to the cylinder. The piston and the cylinder define a cylinder chamber into which ambient air is introduced upon movement of the piston toward the advanced position. The introduced air is compressed and fed into the container upon movement of the piston toward the retracted position, to deliver the liquid out of the container, through a filter disposed in a liquid delivery path which is exposed to the ambient air and communicates with the liquid mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,590 entitled xe2x80x9cWater Filtration Apparatusxe2x80x9d issued on Aug. 3, 1993 to Roger P. Reid discloses a water filtration apparatus with an internal by-pass for conducting water from a water source to a storage tank and from the storage tank through filter media to a tap. The apparatus includes a filter housing with an inlet port, and outlet port, and a combination inlet-outlet port connected to the storage tank. Water from the source flows slowly into the filter housing through the inlet port and through the combination port to the tank. Once the tap is opened, water flows from the storage tank, through the filter media, out the outlet port and out of the tap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,385 entitled xe2x80x9cPortable Water filtering Devicexe2x80x9d issued on Nov. 8, 1994 to Neal A. Klegerman and Richard Fuksa discloses a personal, portable water filtering device is provided for use in filtering water taken from public drinking fountains, public wash basins or other public water sources. The preferred device includes a flexible attachment means for engaging the outlet of a water fountain, a tube connecting the attachment piece to a pump disposed between two check valves, a filter disposed between or within the pump and a tube connecting the filter to a mouthpiece. The user inserts the attachment means into the outlet of a water fountain or standing water supply which allows water to proceed up the first tube and into the hand-pump. The user then squeezes the hand-pump which forces water through the filter and the filtered water exits through the mouthpiece into the user""s mouth. The device is lightweight and collapsible and will fit into the back pocket of athletic wear worn by joggers or other athletes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,447 entitled xe2x80x9cBiocide Filterxe2x80x9d issued on Dec. 3, 1996 to Sanford Platter et al, subsequently assigned to Sweetwater, Inc. discloses an efficient, low pressure drop biocide cartridge is provided for destroying viral and bacterial pathogens in water from untreated water sources along a lengthened flow pathway including a critical plenum for controlling the speed of water throughput. In a first pathway, water is percolated through a turbulatable bed of biocidally-effective material. In flow pathway, channeling and pressure drop are reduced by radial flow across a columnar bed presenting a large surface area at an outer diameter. The cartridge may be connected with a lightweight hand-held pump. A sealing strap is provided for wet storage of any biocide cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,448 entitled xe2x80x9cManually Pressurized Water Filtering Containerxe2x80x9d issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to Kamaljit S. Kaura discloses a container wherein two chambers in a container are separated by an easily replaced filter. One of the chambers is capable of being compressed so as to pressurize a water volume in the chamber which is to be filtered. The water is therefore forced through the filter into the second of the chambers where it is stored for use in a clean and drinkable form. The filter is made-up of a series of discs arranged to effectively remove particulate, chemical and other undesired contents of the water. The filtered water may be filtered to the molecular level providing an essentially sterile drinking water. The filter may also remove odor and taste components that are undesirable. The filter is constructed and held within the container in such a manner as to prevent seepage and leakage of the unfiltered water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,506 entitled xe2x80x9cWater Purifier For Drinking Waterxe2x80x9d issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Kyung Suk Bae, subsequently assigned to Waters Co., Ltd. discloses a water purifier using common advantages of natural and forced types operated without an external electric power source, resulting in high efficiency of water purification. The apparatus for purifying water includes a first water-supply pipe for transporting running water with a predetermined pressure, a second water-supply pipe for pumping the running water to the highest position of the apparatus, a first purifying section for temporarily storing and purifying the water provided by the second water-supply pipe as water flows down by its own gravitational force, a second purifying section for temporarily storing and purifying the water passing through the first purifying section as water flows down by its own gravitation force, and a transparent storage section for storing the water passing through the second purifying section, wherein the first and second purifying sections detect the water levels which fill up from the transparent storage section to the first and/or second purifying sections, thereby control the inflow of water from the second water-supply pipe in accordance with the existing water levels in the first and second purifying sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,140 entitled xe2x80x9cWater Decontaminating System and Methodxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 18, 2000 to Cliff Perry discloses a portable point of use water decontaminating unit adapted to receive a flow of water from a faucet or other water source and pass the water through a filtering and decontaminating system to deliver the water as a continuous flow to an outlet. There is a pressure regulator to deliver the water at a proper volumetric flow rate, a pre-disinfectant filter system to receive the water from the pressure regulator and a post disinfectant filter section to filter the disinfectant and contaminants from the water. There is a disinfectant section comprising a disinfectant injector, and an elongate residence tube extending in successive coils around the interior of the container to receive the water from the disinfectant injection means and accomplish disinfection as the water travels through the residence tube.
The present invention unlike the prior art can provide enough potable drinking water to meet the drinking and cooking needs of a family. It can be constructed in a lightweight and portable design so that it can be transported to remote locations for use. It also can be operated using only manual hand power without any need for electricity or other power. Also unlike the prior art it has the capability of back flushing the filter so that the filter life can be greatly extended.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.